una receta de amor
by Saku.Shao
Summary: sakura sueña con convertirse en una gran chef, sin embargo el destino le pone a alguien en su camino que le traera muchos problemas


LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS SON PROPIEDAD DE LAS SEÑORAS DE CLAMP, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE LA IMAGINACION DE SU AUTOR

Eran las 11:30 del dia y en ese momento se hallaban todos supremamente ocupados, los pedidos de las mesas se acumulaban una tras otra y los cocineros hacian todo lo que podian para darse prisa en preparar las recetas para los comensales-.

-Un muy malumorado señor Igarashi chef principal del restaurante,  
un hombre profesional en su trabajo quien lleva trabajando en el restaurante desde que abrio, es un hombre que cruza por los 40 años y es una persona bastante gruñona-,  
-Vamos dense prisa, tenemos ordenes de todas las mesas y no podemos perder el tiempo,

-Entre todos ellos se encontraba muy concentrada en su trabajo una chica de cabello castaño de ojos verdes con 25 años cumplidos llamada Sakura Kinomoto -Quien ya lleva un par de meses trabajando en ese lugar,  
-Se habia dedicado por completo a estudiar culinaria para algun dia trabajar en un prestigioso restaurante hasta que finalmente lo logro

-Al llegar al restaurante akatsubaki (que significa camelia roja)  
-Se trata de una cadena de restaurantes muy famosa en china dirigida por la familia Li, la cual se encuentra incursionando en el mercado japones con el fin de expandir su negocio.

Sakura empezó ha recordar la primera vez que llegó al restaurante que quería trabajar para hacer la prueba, a su memoria vino aquella conversación con su amiga:  
—¿Te llamas Sakura?, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Icchinose Kyoko—, la joven sonrío y extendió su mano hacia ella y Sakura no dudo en contestar devolviendole la sonrisa y la cortesía del saludo:  
—El gusto es mío, espero que seamos buenas amigas y nos llevemos bien en el trabajo.  
—¡Gracias! ¿Me permites llamarte Sakura-chan? , me puede llamar Kyoko-chan, si deseas.  
—Claro y gracias, creo que hice un amiga, el día de hoy—, Sakura dió una sonrisa abierta, cuando señalo con rapidez:  
—Este día parece prometedor.  
—Por supuesto.  
Desde ese día ambas jóvenes se hicierón amigas.

-en ese momento se acerca cerca de ambas chicas y pregunta-, ¿kinomoto, sakura kinomoto?, sakura escucha su nombre y se apresura a responder.  
-Si señor!, yo soy Sakura kinomoto, ¿asi que usted es la chica que viene a hacer la prueba para asistente de cocina?,

-Para empezar quiero que haga esta receta, carne en salsa teriyaki, estilo teppanyaki. !señorita Ichinose quiero que asista a Kinomoto, digale donde esta todo lo que necesita para trabajar,volvere en un rato para ver como lo hizo.

-Me alegro que seas tu quien me asista kyoko chan, es un placer para mi hacerlo Sakura, bueno dejame indicarte donde estan las cosas.

-Sakura se dispone a preparar la receta asignada esperando que sea del agrado del chef, tiempo despues este vuelve,  
-¿Kinomoto ya esta lista la receta?, si señor Igarashi ya termine,  
-Si es asi veamos como quedo, Sakura queda a la espera por la respuesta del chef, sin embargo el señor Igarashi se muestra indiferente y solo se limita a decir,  
-Ahora prepara esta receta y esta vez hazlo bien, mujaddara?, en este momento Sakura frunce el ceño cuando el señor Igarashi se retira sin entender que hizo mal-.

-luego de esto, Kyoko se acerca para preguntarle,  
-¿y bien sakura como te fue?,  
-no lo entiendo Kyoko, la receta esta bien preparada, pruebala!,  
-umm no esta mal, kyoko mira a Sakura muy decaida y decide alentarla-,  
-dejame decirte algo Sakura, el señor Igarashi siempre es asi con los nuevos, a pesar de que la receta este deliciosa el no te va a decir que esta perfecta a la primera oportunidad,  
-solo debes tener paciencia y hacer las cosas bien ya veras que te dara su aprovacion

-Sakura suponiendo que no era la primera vez que algo asi pasaba se preguntaba si a su amiga le habia pasado lo mismo-,  
-¿kyoko chan te paso lo mismo a ti?,  
-claro que si el primer dia queria golpearlo me hizo preparar 3 veces la misma receta,  
-pero gracias a Dios logre contenerme y aqui estoy,  
-solo te puedo decir que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo y veras que al final del dia tendras al señor Igarashi comiendo de tu mano  
-Si tu lo dices te creere.

-De regreso al presente kioko trata de despertar a su amiga que se encuentra en otra parte-,  
-Sakura!, Sakura chan, oh Kyoko chan disculpame es que estaba pensado en otra cosa,  
-¿Queriás decirme algo?,  
-Claro que si,  
-¿Te has enterado del rumor que anda circulando?, no, ¿de que se trata?,  
-Pues de la ultima conquista del jefe,  
-Dicen que es una mujer hermosa que vino de china para estar con el,  
-Ah te refrieres a eso, la verdad no me gusta mucho el chisme y mucho menos me llaman la atencion las aventuras de nuestro jefe supremo,  
-Ay sakura, ¡ojala se fijara en mi te imaginas que pudiera convertirme en la señora Li!

-Ay por Dios kioko chan, ¿crees que alguien tan distinguido como el señor Li se fijaria en una simple cocinera?,  
-Hay Sakura, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar mañana,  
-Kyoko bajate ya de esa nube, cosas como esas solo suceden en los cuentos,  
-Cambiando de tema, que vas a hacer esta tarde,  
-A ver queria salir a comprar algo de ropa, ¿quieres acompañarme Sakura?, ¡claro por que no!

-Mas tarde en la casa kinomoto,  
-Alo tomoyo, como estas,  
-Hola Sakura estaba esperando tu llamada, cuentame como te ha ido el dia de hoy,  
-Bueno lo de siempre un dia ajetreado y un monton de pedidos de las mesas,  
definitivamente este restaurante es muy famoso Tomoyo, segun me han dicho es el restaurante numero 1 de china y al parecer quieren ser los primeros de japon.  
-Por otro lado anda corriendo un rumor en los pasillos del lugar,  
-en serio Sakura, cuentamelo todo, pues resulta que el jefe supremo tiene una nueva conquista amorosa.  
-Segun me han dicho es una mujer muy hermosa que viene de china y al parecer la cosa es seria,  
-Vaya sakura,asi que esa clase de chismes corren por los pasillos del restaurante,  
-Asi es Tomoyo, esto me lo conto Kyoko,  
-Si vieras como esta ella de ilusionada de algun dia convertirse en la señora Li,  
-Francamente no me la imagino como señora Li, te imaginas Tomoyo eso la convertiria en mi jefa,seria terrible.  
-Sakura no es para tanto cosas asi solo pasan en peliculas o cuentos.

-Por otro lado me gustaria conocer a ese señor Li algun dia,  
-Cambiando de tema Tomoyo, ¿como van las cosas con tu trabajo?,  
-Bueno no muy bien del todo, en el taller de la señora futaba hay dos chicas que son las consentidas de la diseñadora,  
-A pesar de que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ella solo ve el trabajo de esas dos,  
-Solo por que son hijas de familias notables ignora mi trabajo, no tienes idea de cuanto me esfuerzo por que me preste atencion pero hasta ahora nada a cambiado,  
-Lo siento mucho por ti Tomoyo si pudiera hacer algo por ti no lo dudaria ni un instante,  
-Gracias por tus palabras Sakura, en algun momento la señora Futaba se dara cuenta de mi talento,  
-Te agradezco por la llamada Sakura pero debo colgar, tengo una cena con mama y debo prepararme para ir,  
-Entiendo Tomoyo te llamare mañana como a esta hora, disfruta de tu cena y buenas noches, buenas noches para ti sakura.

-Entonces asi estan las cosas amigo,  
-Asi es Eriol, no tienes idea de cuantas veces le he dicho que no estoy interesado en una relacion amorosa, pero ella no lo entiende, no se que hacer con Meiling,  
-y eso no es lo peor, mi madre insiste en que formalize mi relacion con ella,  
-pero yo no la amo como ella espera, ¿que puedo hacer Eriol?  
Eriol Hiraguizawa es un hombre proveniente de una familia prestigiosa, estudio administracion y actualmente se desempeña como contador de la cadena de restaurantes akatsubaki,  
-Ademas es un amigo intimo de Shaoran Li desde hace mucho tiempo,  
Tienes un gran problema amigo mio, por que no te casas con ella, talvez con el tiempo te agrade,  
Dejate de bromas Eriol, estoy hablando de algo muy serio y necesito que me des alguna buena idea para salir de este lio,  
-Meiling no descansara hasta que me lleve al altar,  
-¿Tiennes alguna idea para que pueda salir de este lio?  
-Shaoran creo que te equivocas conmigo, soy contador, no un mago, no puedo resolver las cosas como por arte de magia,

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Eriol, este es un asunto serio del cual depende mi futuro,  
-Analicemos primero tu situacion, por el momento no estas interesado en una relacion amorosa,  
-Segundo, esta el caso de Meiling y su prisa por echarte la soga al cuello,  
-Tercero, esta el interes de tu madre por que te cases con Meiling lo mas pronto posible,  
durante un momento Eriol se quedo muy pensativo mientras Shaoran lo miraba muy inquieto por saber cual era la idea que tenia-,  
-De acuerdo a todos estos puntos solo tienes una camino que puedes seguir, estoy impaciente por saberlo Eriol,  
necesitas encontrar una novia falsa, que rayos estas diciendo Eriol explicate bien para entenderlo,  
-Es muy simple Shaoran, tu no quieres tener a Meiling constantemente detras de ti con el unico deseo de ponerte el anillo en el dedo,  
-Al mismo tiempo deseas que tu madre se sienta tranquila cuando sepa que ya tienes una novia con la que planeas casarte, en ese caso tienes razon,  
-Y por ultimo debes encontrar una mujer que este dispuesta a estar contigo sin que este enamorada al estilo Meiling y que al mismo tiempo no este interesada en tener algo amoroso contigo, y si es posible deberias buscar a una mujer que este dispuesta a hacer todo lo anterior,

shaoran se quedo muy pensativo despues de lo dicho por Eriol y despues de un rato tomo una decision-,  
-Tu idea na es mala Eriol, me impresiona tu capacidad deductiva, el problema ahora es donde encontrare a una mujer que cumpla con tus requisitos,  
-Me alegro de haver sido de ayuda Shaoran creo que merezco algo a cambio, si tienes razon, y como crees que deberia recompensar que me hayas salvado el pellejo,  
-Por el momento no se me ocurre nada, cuando tenga algo en mente te lo dire.

-Cambiando de tema te llame para que me informes sobre la sede de kioto, sobre eso vamos muy bien hasta ahora, la contruccion ha avanzado sin problemas, lo unico que hace falta es terminar las adecuaciones internas, traer lo muebles y todo los implementos que necesita la cocina, ya tenemos contratado el supermercado que nos suministrara los alimentos, dicho esto en un par de semanas abriremos al publico,

-Me alegro de que todo vaya bien, buen trabajo Eriol.

una semana despues Sakura ya se habia adaptado a las largas jornadas de trabajo en el restaurante y se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, incluso el gruñon señor Igarashi se comportaba muy bien con ella, y pronto terminarian los tres meses de prueba y al parecer el señor Igarashi le daria su aprovacion como cocinera oficial del restaurante-.

-Hola ya llegue!, bienvenida mounstruo!,  
-Hermano, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames asi, tengo 25 años y ya no soy una niña y como si fuera poco tu ya no vives aqui a que has venido,  
-Lo sabia sigues siendo el mismo mounstruo de siempre, que no soy un monstruo cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir,  
-Sakura, touya ya dejen de pelear parecen niños, hola papa ya llegue,  
-Bienvenida Sakura, ¿como te fue en el trabajo?, como siempre tenemos trabajo hasta el cuello, estoy agotada, quiero tomarme un largo baño y descansar,  
-Ooooh, no sabia que los monstruos se cansaran,  
-Trac, ayyyyyyy, Sakura por que me pateas, eso es lo que te mereces debi hacerlo cuando cruce la puerta, ahora voy a mi habitacion y no quiero que me molestes,  
-Algunas cosas no cambian touya, si tanto extrañas a Sakura por que te mudaste,  
-A decir verdad, solo queria alejarme un poco para ver que hacia cuando no me tuviera cerca,  
-Pero me doy cuenta que nunca podre estar lejos de ustedes, ademas estoy bastante ocupado con mi trabajo y son pocos los momentos que tengo para visitarlos.

-¿A proposito touya como te va con tu negocio?,  
-Touya tiene un pequeño negocio que se encarga de las adecuaciones y suministros de materiales y mubles a resturantes, con una pequeña inversion logro sacar su pequeño negocio adelante a pesar de la gran conpetencia que tiene,  
-Hasta ahora, las cosas han salido bien, hace poco logramos un contrato con unos inversionistas extranjeros que quieren construir varios restaurantes en el pais, por el momento llevan adelantado la construccion de una de sus sedes en kioto y gracias a eso gane el contrato para suministrales los muebles y demas adecuaciones que necesita el negocio,  
-Me alegra que te este llendo bien touya, gracias papa.

-¿Entonces vienen a recogerte pronto kioko?,  
-Si, estoy emocionada, con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo para decicarselo a Taichi,  
-Pienso pasarme toda la tarde con el ya que no quiero que alguna otra me lo quite,  
-Te felicito Kyoko, y me alegro que te este llendo bien en el amor, gracias Sakura no sabes lo feliz que estoy,  
-A proposito Sakura no hay alguien que te guste por ahi, que cosas preguntas kioko,  
-Con tanto trabajo que tenemos no me queda tiempo para el amor, kioko se queda mirando a sakura como si con estopudiera analizarla-.  
-Esta bien si tu lo dices, sin embargo debe haber alguien por alli que te guste, Sakura se queda en silencio ante la pregunta de kioko-.  
-Vamos Sakura se que debe haber alguien que se robado tu corazoncito, Sakura se queda mirando a kioko como queriendo hacerla cambiar de opinion pero sabe que kioko no la dejara ir hasta que le diga todo-.  
-Esta bien te lo dire, hace algun tiempo me gusta alguien que va muy seguido a casa, se llama Yukito y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano,  
-Sin embargo el no sabe lo que siento por el,  
-Por lo que dices Sakura, es un amor no correspondido, kioko no digas eso, tranquila Sakura, solo era una broma,  
-Dime sakura, alguna vez piensas declararte, sakura baja su cabeza como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en el suelo y solo se limita a responder-.  
-Se que en algun momento lo hare, solo busco el momento adecuado, si tu lo dices sakura espero que ese dia llegue pronto, asi podriamos salir en una cita doble-

-Vamos Shaoran tienes que salir un rato de esta oficina, que te parece si vamos a una cita por la ciudad no conozco mucho de tokioy me gustaria que me llevaras y por que no podriamos hacer otras,  
-Meiling ya te lo he dicho varias veces estoy bastante ocupado con este restaurante y ademas de esto debo estar pendiente de la construccion de la otra sede en kioto,  
No tengo tiempo para citas, Shaoran por que no me prestas atencion de una vez por todas,  
-o es que acaso hay otra mujer por ahi, por favor Meiling dejate de tonterias si no tengo tiempo para ti menos lo voy a tener para otra mujer,  
-¿Shaoran acaso no soy tu novia?, acaso no me quieres, para tu informacion Meiling a quien se le metio la idea de ser mi novia fue a ti,  
-¿Acaso me preguntaste que queria yo?, me estas culpando de todo ahora, no recuerdas lo que dijo tia Ierane,  
-Mi madre tomo esa decision sin mi consentimiento, olvidando que soy el heredero de la familia Li,  
-Sere sincero contigo y disculpame si lo que digo te moleste de algun modo, la verdad es que no creo en el amor, no creo en eso que llaman quimica,  
-Y francamente dudo que algun dia me enamore de una mujer,  
meiling se queda mirando fijamente a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos y empuñando las manos para decirle,  
-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras Shaoran, ahora escucha lo que tengo que decir, hasta que llegue una mujer a tu vida y te enamores seguire siendo tu novia aunque no te guste y no me dare por vencida contigo

-Siento interrumpir su discusion, no te preocupes Eriol ya terminamos de hablar,  
-Esto no ha terminado Shaoran, mientras no haya otra mujer soy tu novia y eso no cambiara sin importar lo que digas, meiling se retira furiosa y descarga su ira con la puerta, paf-.  
-Por Dios esa mujer es una fiera ni siquiera me saludo, olvidala Eriol ya se le pasara,  
-Y bien a que has venido, debemos hablar, tenemos un problema en la sede que estamos construyendo en kioto,  
-Cuentame que ha pasado, es sobre la sede que estamos construyendo en kioto, teniamos planeado inaugurar el restaurante de Kioto pero ha surgido un problema con el contratista que nos suministraria los muebles y demas adecuaciones locativas del local,  
-En serio, exactamente que fue lo que hizo, basicamente los muebles, materiales y demas adecuaciones locativas estan en mal estado y no siguen las especificaciones que requiere un restaurante de nuestra categoria,  
-Ya iniciamos los tramites de la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato y es posible que vaya a la carcel por esto,  
-Esto es preocupante, y dime como se llama el contratista, a ver su nombre es Touya Kinomoto

CONTINUARA

comentarios del autor:

espero que este primer capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes para ser sincero esta es mi primera historia ademas de UN SAN VALENTIN MUY ESPECIAL que llevare por varios capitulos, aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra la historia ya que aun tengo poco adelantado del segundo capitulo pero tratare de actualizar pronto

ya saben, comentarios y tomatazos pueden escribir a mi perfil en facebook pueden encontrame como shaoran janus  


. 


End file.
